


The Storybrooke Undead(A Strained Fairy Tale)

by Nakpi_Writes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Strain (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakpi_Writes/pseuds/Nakpi_Writes
Summary: Once upon a time…... Storybrooke was no longer the land of magic and fairy tales, but the stuff of nightmares.The citizens of Storybrooke have a new enemy to face when zombies invade the town. Emma and Regina have new challenges to face with their ever-changing relationship.A mysterious stranger, a prophecy, A dark villain intent on turning the world into darkness, true love... all a recipe for the perfect STRAINED fairy tale.





	1. A Bite To Die For

**Author's Note:**

> SWANQUEEN/ The Strain fiction  
> My first fic so please be gentle :) Always wanted to try to here I go.  
> Becomes canon divergent somewhere at the end of Season 5. After Henry tries to destroy magic in NYC and Emma and Regina go there to stop him. Hook is involved, but I promise it's all about the SQ.

It was a beautiful September day when everything changed for the worse. Emma was at Granny’s having lunch, pretending to not notice Regina across the room. The mayor was eating a salad also pretending. She didn’t dare sit at her favorite spot at the counter, but she still wanted to be there. Each time their eyes meet, they each quickly looked away. Emma didn’t shy away from her favorite seat and even though the mayor wasn’t next to her, she wasn’t that far away.

“Need another Coke Sheriff, or are you going to keep staring and batting your eyes at the mayor? “Ruby said sarcastically to Emma. Emma just glared at Ruby and said “No, I’m good, what do I owe you?”. 

She just wasn’t in the mood for Ruby’s brilliant insight and satire today. It was hard enough trying to piece things together in her own head. She needed to figure this out on her own. Regina was avoiding her…. shut her out, wouldn’t even talk to her, so she had no idea what she was thinking. Emma called, texted and still received no reply. She even had her assistant turn her away anytime she showed up at her office. 

Regina couldn’t help but glance over at the Sheriff. The salad that she was pretending to eat was turning her stomach. She hadn’t really had much of an appetite lately and her lack of sleep as of late wasn’t helping. If she kept moving the salad around with her fork she was sure that at least it would give everyone the appearance that she was really eating. If she wasn’t here pretending to eat a salad she wouldn’t get to a chance to see Emma. She missed seeing her, but Emma hurt her, and she couldn’t let herself deal with the pain. Losing Robin wasn’t as painful as losing Daniel. Losing her true love was more painful than anything she had ever experienced. With all the pain it somehow led her to the life that she was leading now. Yet losing Robin didn’t lead her to that edge of despair, she loved him, but she would still be okay. This thing with Emma was already causing her pain, so what she felt for Emma, she would have to sacrifice deny, avoid. It was a daunting task to avoid the Sheriff in a small town, but the mayor was very resourceful. She wasn’t ready to deal with what happened between them, or the aftermath, she’d lost too much already. She was so confused, and Emma seemed just as lost. A cold shiver ran through her and a coldness gripped her stomach. 

A loud noise went off outside. Ruby’s head shot up and then Emma heard it too. There was a commotion outside of the diner. Emma jumped up, someone was screaming outside. “Everybody stay inside!” she shouted to the patrons in the diner. Granny was already behind the counter loading an arrow into her crossbow. 

Emma opened the diner door ringing the bell as she ran down the steps to the sidewalk. The screaming was coming from the middle of the street. There was this rancid smell all through the air…death. Emma’s focus turned towards the spectacle in the middle of the street. It looked like a zombie. Its eyes still fleshy, but empty and cold. It was missing several teeth and half of its face, bleeding and oozing a nasty yellow mucous. This thing was biting down into a woman’s neck and eating her flesh. The woman was screaming for help as blood gushed out of her neck.  
“What the hell!” Emma said as she grabbed her gun and fired a shot at the zombie thing. The woman was certainly dead by this point, blood gushing out of her neck and onto the ground. Emma fired two shots into the zombie’s chest. The creature glared at started advancing, oblivious to the shots pelting its chest. 

_“Emma!”_

In a flash she felt Regina beside her. She hit the creature with a fire ball and he started to burn, screaming in pain but still moving forward. Emma squeezed off a headshot and the thing stopped moving. “Zombies!” Regina heard in her head. Then there were more screams, the street filled with people fighting and biting each other…...more of those zombie things. A huge truck backed up into the middle of the street. Then she saw people scuffling and fighting. There were things biting people and jumping on them trying to eat them…yes most certainly…they were zombies. 

Granny busted out of the diner’s doorway, plucking off zombies with her crossbow. Ruby came outside and swished through zombies with her huge wolf claws. She ran over to Emma “Got your back, girl”.  
” These things are too dangerous go back inside and keep everybody safe. Lock it down!”. Emma shouted. “What the.....” Ruby said as she looked at the street filled with a steady flow of zombies. Her wolf scent overwhelmed with the smell of their rotting flesh and blood. “Go!” Emma shouted breaking the wolf out of her trance. Ruby turned and ran into the dinner, the door closing and latching behind her. The shutter suddenly closing to lock down the diner to keep everyone safe inside. 

There was no way to stop what was coming, the creatures flooded out of the back of a truck in the middle of the street. The sun that was shining so brightly in the sky just a few minutes ago was no longer visible. Now the sky was dark and seemed to have been soaked with all the blood being shed in the streets. The air was thick with the stench of death, screams and cries of people crying out for help. More and more zombies began to appear. The struggling and fighting soon started to diminish and every face quickly turned into a zombie face. They were surrounded, and the zombies just kept coming making it harder to fight off their clawing hands and biting jaws. 

“Gina, we gotta get out of here, there’s too many of them” Emma shouted. At that moment a zombie appeared behind the mayor and grabbed her. His mouth poised above her neck ready to make her his meal. Emma shot it right between the eyes and ran to her side. They ran into each other’s arms and POOF! they were gone in a cloud of white smoke. In that moment of panic, Emma imagined the only place that they would both feel safe. They appeared on the front sidewalk in front of 108 Miflen. 

“You couldn’t teleport us INTO the house? “Regina snarled as she glared at Emma. 

“Oh, I’m sorry guess the front door is the first thing that popped in my mind, since it’s all I ever see of you these days.” Emma said with her eyes wide. 

Regina was irritated realizing that she was still in the Sheriff’s arms. It was warm, energy flowing between them. It was too warm. “Well had no idea you cared, since the last time you used this door you were running out of it”. The mayor said still looking into the savior’s eyes as she stepped back out of her arms. 

“Gina…I…” Emma said as she moved closer to the mayor her searching her face and eyes. 

“Emma!” someone shouted. Then they saw two figures running down the street. They were being chased by a large group of zombies. She could see them clearly now, it was Henry and Snow!

*************************************************************************************

Sometimes school was fun and other times it wasn’t. It wasn’t fun when you knew most of the stuff that was being taught. Then again, there aren’t many kids that would be so well read on both this realms history and the Fairy tale realms. He was the author and he could write the fate of any person in this realm or any other. Yet even he knew being an author was overrated, especially now that he knew that people should control their own fates. He tried to stop magic and ended up needing magic to get them out of the trouble he caused. So now he decided to set his pen down. People needed to live their lives without his intervention. His quill was safely stored away, and now he needed to live life as just like any other 15-year-old. 

After ran early lunch he sat a classroom waiting for his history teacher to show up. It was quite a disappointing day since Violet didn’t show up to school. Usually they ate lunch together but today he just sat reading a comic book and eating his lunch in silence. This class wouldn’t improve his mood in the least. Mr. Bryson loved to talk, so much so that most of the time in his class was listening to him babble on about various historical subjects. Sometimes it was funny, but today, without seeing Violet he wasn’t in the mood. He glanced at his watch and Mr. Bryson was ten minutes late. The teacher finally stumbled in the door and had a skin tone too pale for a healthy human being. He really looked ill. He hunched over his desk and seemed to grunt in pain. He turned his back to the class, doubled over and started coughing. The class began to murmur in confusion. One kid Davis got up and approached him. 

“Are you okay Mr. Bryson?”. 

Mr. Bryson turned around and grabbed Davis and bit down on his neck. Blood gushed everywhere, and kids screamed in terror. They all started to run and clamor for the door. Henry jumped up and headed for the door trying to move just as fast as the other kids in the classroom. He’s never seen one in real life, but he was pretty sure that Mr. Bryson was a zombie. He was on the floor eating Davis on his hands and knees like a contestant at a pie-eating contest. Henry ran out of the door behind the other kids in the class. 

When he got to the hallway there were zombies everywhere. The minute he ran out of the classroom he saw other students under attack. They were everywhere, chasing, biting, killing students and teachers. He was never very athletic, but he ran down the long hall like a track star purely driven by fear. He wasn’t offering any part of his flesh to these things. He scrambled ducked and dashed. Then he dashed into someone he couldn’t get around. An older student, now zombie student grabbing him by his shoulders. He was too strong and couldn’t get out of his grip, pulling Henry closer to his mouth. “Henry!!” Someone shouted from down the hall. Something buzzed past his ear and he felt a quick breeze on his cheek. The zombie’s grasp suddenly went limp. He turned his head and saw a white metallic arrow piercing the zombie right between its eyes. He looked down the hall and saw a short woman holding a cross bow, with a sword on her back. Somehow the weapons seemed to accessorize a beautiful short flowered dress. 

“Grandma!” Henry sighed happily. “Henry! This way!” and he ran into towards his grandmother to the room behind her. He ran into the library and was greeted by his grandmother and a group of other kids and a few adults. “Henry are you okay?” Snow asked as she tried to catch her breath. She and a few other kids started to stack tables and chairs behind the library doors. “I’m fine grandma, I’m so glad you showed up when you did that kid was trying to make me his lunch!” Henry said as he hugged his grandmother. Then her face turned sad. She tried to help as many kids as she could, but the more she tried to help the more they seemed to turn on her and attack her. 

“Zombies? That’s what those things are? Phew...I’m glad I keep a small weapons locker here. And Charming thought I was being paranoid! "HAH” Snow snorted heartily. Screams came out of the corner of the library, and soon those things were coming out of the stacks on the second floor. Snow started to unleash arrows, zombies were dropping from the stacks attacking students. Now they were coming from all different directions. Snow scanned the room quickly looking for her students. The whole room was a mass of confusion and shouting. She couldn’t tell her students from the zombies. Henry was standing next to her trying to look away from the carnage around him. Then the back of a truck came crashing through the windows of the library. The truck slowly starting to catch fire.  
“Grandma we gotta get out of here!” Henry said while tugging on his Snow’s arm. “We can’t save them!” Henry said while pulling on Snow’s arm as she continued to shoot at the ever-growing crowd of zombies.  
Snow ran over to the library doors. “Move the chairs, I’ll cover you” 

Henry frantically moved the tables and chairs blocking the doors of the library, he knew they didn’t have much time. The crowd of zombies were now focused solely on them.  
Henry moved the last of the chairs in front of the doors. “All set!”

“Ready?” Snow asked as she looked at Henry with one hand on the library doors ready to pull it open. 

Henry grabbed a flag pole that was next to the library door and snapped the end off. “Now I’m ready” He said while grasping the pole in both of his hands. They opened the doors together and ran out into the hall.  
They started down the main hallway to make their way out of the school. Snow cut and slashed through the horde of zombies with her sword. Henry stayed closed behind her using the flag pole to skewer and push the zombies out of their way. Her flowered dress now accentuated with a pattern of blood and guts. 

When they got out to the parking lot it was littered with writhing bodies. The only sound that could be heard was a loud murmur of pain and confusion. There zombies roaming the parking lot, in groups. They could now see the truck that crashed into the library. A cloud of black smoke rising out of where the truck hit the library windows. A small flame crackled at the back of the truck and some of the zombies began to move towards the glow of the fire. They were moving at one pace, moving towards the fire. “What the hell happened here?” Snow said as she surveyed the parking lot and what was left of the school building. It seemed as if her voice echoed through the whole parking lot, because in seconds every zombie turned their eyes on them. They were everywhere and there was no way Snow was going to make it to her car, it was on the other end of the lot surrounded by zombies. “We need to go to my house” Henry shouted as he started to run. “It’s closer and I know a short-cut”. So, they made their way to Miflen Street. 

*************************************************************************************

“Henry! Mom!” Emma shouted. She ran up to them and started shooting at the crowd of things still coming up quickly behind them. Snow now had the chance to stand her ground and take a couple of them down. There were just too many for her to kill alone before and she and Henry had to make a run for it. Emma just started firing headshots into the crowd of zombies. They were still moving forward even as others fell around them. Each time she reloaded Regina was next to her throwing fireballs at them. The next few minutes were filled with the sounds of the creatures meeting their ends one by one. Even though they killed each one of the zombies, the mob never stopped its advance. The air was filled with the stench of burning rotting flesh. A stack of zombie bodies lay on the sidewalk, roasting, still burning from the fireballs that Regina launched at them.  
They all ran up the sidewalk to the door of the house and rushed inside. Once the door was closed securely behind them Snow turned and hugged Emma. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay! I lost my cell phone. One of those zombies came into the staff lounge and started attacking everybody. I haven’t talked to your dad. He stayed home with Neal today, since he didn’t have to work. “ Emma pulled out her cell and called her dad. The phone just rang, no answer. Regina began mumbling an incantation putting a protection spell over the house. 

“I’ve just put a protection spell over the house, and hopefully it’ll keep our new friends from visiting!” Regina said in a huff. She had never seen anything like those things before.  
“They’re zombies!” Henry was sure of it. This of course this wasn’t something covered in any of the fairy tale books, but he’d read enough comic books to see the tell-tale signs. “They’re the undead…you know…. BRAINS…except these guys weren’t really looking for brains specifically…they seem to like necks, feet and everything else too”. He’d seen that up close today and had a lesson in anatomy that his brain wasn’t mature enough to digest. “They’re the undead, if they bite you then you turn into one too. That’s why there were so many at the school. They were just running through the school biting everybody and eating them” Henry shouted. 

“Henry, I’m so sorry you had to go through that sweetheart. You’re safe now” Regina said as she gathered her son into a hug, while kissing his forehead gently. Emma walked over and added herself to the hug, “Kid I’m glad you’re okay too”. 

“Moms I’m fine! grandma protected me.” Slowly shrugging off the tight grips his moms were holding him in. “I know it’s not in the fairy tale books, but these were zombies…I’m sure of it!”  
Okay, even a former evil queen from a fairy tale land had their limits. “Henry what are you talking about? There’s no such thing as zombies! This isn’t one of your comic books or one of your movie nights with Emma. Even if there were such a thing, this town is protected by magic. How could they just walk in?” Regina said looking into Henry’s face.

Emma snorted and placed a hand in her back pocket. Really how did Regina know what type of movies her and the kid watched. She made it sound like it was a negative thing. If people didn’t watch zombie movies, then they wouldn’t make them. 

“Well maybe they got a magic zombie Groupon or something” Emma deadpanned. 

Regina turned to look at the sheriff with her lips pursed. Maybe it wasn’t the best time for a joke. The death glare she got from those now stormy brown eyes was sure and certain proof.

“That makes perfect sense Ms. Swan. Just today I saw an email from Groupon ‘Vampires 50% off at any blood bank, free after sunset’” Regina said sarcastically while looking at Emma with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“Regina…” Snow sighed. 

“okay, so I’m not the only one that doesn’t find this funny. This town has been invaded by a horde of creatures, zombies” she said as she looked towards Henry with an upturned eyebrow. “and it seems that their bite can turn people into zombies too. I don’t know if Zelena and Robin are safe. David and baby Neal aren’t accounted for. Really Ms. Swan you always seem to know just the right thing to say” she rolled her eyes at Emma and walked to the other side of the room rubbing her forehead wearily. Then she just stood with her arms crossed sneering at the Savior. 

Emma shifted where she stood. Well there’s that ice cold “Miss Swan” again. Twice. That smoldering deathly stare again. The savior didn’t feel much like a Savior in that moment. The woman that stood across from her had a look she’s never really seen on her face before. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt, accentuating all her curves. Complimented with a silky grey shirt, third button struggling with her bust-line and a black overcoat. Regina’s suit of armor. Professional, sexy and intimidating at the same time. Yet, she looked panicked. She moved closer and stood in front of her.

She put her hands on the crossed arms and rubbed them lightly even though she would much rather pull her into her arms. There was that feeling again when she touched her. She was part of her, moving through her, feeling her. She just needed to remember the feeling, that connection, that bond flows between them. 

_“Gina, it’ll be okay we’ll figure this out, we always do”_

Regina heard a voice in her head. Emma was smiling shyly. Her hands resting on Regina’s arms seemed to send a current of positive energy. Then the stormy tint in those brown eyes grew warm and beautiful lips curved into a slight smile. What was that? Was Emma in her head? She looked at Emma trying to understand. It only took a few moments for Emma to realize that both Snow and Henry were staring at them. If Emma had to guess she thought Snow looked like a deer in headlights. 

Her phone rang just at the right moment and didn’t have to deal with the confused look Snow was throwing her way. She was saved by the bell! She grabbed her phone out of her pocket. Well, she was almost saved by the bell. A quick look at the screen and she saw Hook’s goofy pic appear on her phone. She answered, “Hey Hook, you okay?” Emma asked awkwardly. It didn’t even occur to her to be worried about him. “Swan love, where are you?” Hook asked nervously. “This whole bloody town’s gone to hell. I’m in the car with David and baby Neal. "Apparently, he’d met up with Charming outside of the police station. Emma let them know that they were at Regina’s and she glanced at Regina briefly for some sort of approval. Regina just shrugged and nodded her head. 

The pirate always seemed to find a way, and Emma always seemed to let him. What she wouldn’t give for a moat full of thirsty pirate-eating crocodiles. A smirk went across Regina’s lips, her eyes quickly glimmered with a tinge of purple.  
Emma glanced at Regina and knew this wasn’t going to be good. Lately she and Hook have been at each other’s throats, and she was somewhat responsible. She told Hook that they should make their way over to Regina’s. For whatever reason this street seemed to be unaffected by the chaos around the town. They hadn’t seen or heard of any other zombies on the street since they first arrived, so this was the safest place for now. “Alright, we’ll see you soon love!” Hook said and quickly hung up the phone. 

Besides the fact that now zombies have invaded the town, it also seems that she would have to deal with some major awkwardness. She could be calm. She could be zen-like. She could meditate and create a whole new type of Yoga. Maybe she would call it “Drama Yoga”, so that it’s always guaranteed to always relieve drama. That would’ve been so much funnier if she could say it out loud. That joke would’ve made Regina launch a thousand fireballs. Nonetheless the Killian was on his way. 

New York opened her eyes to a few things and no sooner had they returned to Storybrooke Emma ended things with him. She loved him, but she wasn’t in love with him. He was full of one-liners while wearing guy-liner, spouting corny odes of love. Maybe 'all the girls he loved before along his journeys' as Killian always phrased it, succumbed to his charm, but she couldn’t. Yes, he was very easy on the eyes, those deep blues drew her in at first. Yet the eyes that hold so much depth of color, didn’t hold anything in depths of emotion. She saved him, couldn’t bare for him to be lost in the underworld, not because of something she did. Yes, she did love that man that was ready to give up the world for her. He showered her with flowers and courted her dressed in three-pieced suits of leather. He owned more jewelry then she did. She knew his feelings were genuine she’d know if he was lying. In the beginning she really liked the attention and the smell of rum and leather on a cold night. Those cold nights huddled together could barely stoke a flame in her heart for him. Things never seemed to heat up to anything more than cuddles and heavy petting. Not for lack of him trying, and sometimes he would get very frustrated that Emma didn’t want to take their relationship to the next level. It was on one of these nights after NYC that Emma broke it off with him. Yet he still managed to interject himself in her life. At times her parents helped him in his schemes. They would invite her over to the loft for dinner and Hook would suddenly show up. He sent her flowers, popped up at the Sheriff’s station right before her lunch breaks. He was still very much in pursuit, even though Emma made it clear she wasn’t interested. He was a good friend and was there for her when she needed him. She didn’t feel the same. Then NY and then everything else with Regina. Her mind swirling, always going back to a night burned into her memory, imprinted on her soul. After what happened with Regina…after that night there was no space in her heart or mind for anyone else. 

Snow went upstairs and placed herself in the window of the guest room facing the street in the front of the house. Emma had Henry check the back of the house to make sure that the magical ward was holding and there weren’t any unwelcome guest trying to break into the house from the backyard. Regina was on her phone trying to get in contact with Zelena. Emma could hear her dad’s truck pull up out front and she rushed to open the front door. Regina waved her hand so that Hook and her dad could make it through the barrier. Her dad came running into the front door first with Neal strapped safely into a baby carrier on his chest. Hook came up the steps right behind him and barreled into the house. He immediately grabbed Emma and pulled her into his arms. 

“I was so worried about you love” Hook said into Emma’s neck. “I’m fine Hook” Emma said as she struggled out of his grip. Snow came running downstairs and hugged Charming and Neal.  
Regina shifted angrily, just the thought of Hook touching Emma made her blood boil. This wasn’t the time, she had other things on her mind. 

“David glad you and baby Neal are okay” Regina said as she smiled brightly at David who was still holding on to his wife. Then she turned briskly to Hook who still had a hand touching Emma’s back. 

“Appreciate the hospitality your Majesty!” Hook gloated while trying to pull Emma back into his grasp. 

“Make yourself at home, sorry dear there aren’t any planks or crocodiles, but I’m sure you’ll manage” Regina hissed, her head turned defensively as her eyes shot daggers at Hook. 

Hook moved forward and opened his mouth. Regina waved her hand as Hook grabbed for his throat noticing he couldn’t speak. His words had no voice.

“tsk, tsk, tsk so much to say, so little time!” Regina said as she released Hook’s vocal chords. The pirate bent over to take a deep breath. “blasted witch!”

“I have to find Zelena and Robyn, but maybe we can play again later pirate”. Regina said as she put on a pair of black leather gloves. Emma quickly rushed towards Regina and grabbed her arm. 

_“You can’t go out there alone, it’s not safe. I’m going with you!”_ again she was hearing the Savior in her head. 

Emma’s eyes were pleading and the grip on the mayor’s hand growing tighter by the second. Regina tried to struggle out of Emma’s grasp. She could feel Emma in her head, what the hell was she trying to pull? She was so angry with her, it surged out into words. 

_“Don’t you have other things to worry about Ms. Swan! Now that your filthy rum soaked pirate is here maybe you can assist him with his needs! For one it looks like he could use a sip of water” _she heard Regina’s voice say snappily in her head.__

____

__

Regina could do it too. Emma’s eyes widened in shock. 

“How are we able to do that?” she said out loud. Emma was still holding the Mayor’s hand tightly, there was no way she was letting her walk out of that door. Everyone in the room was now silently watching the two women. 

SWOOSH!!! The room was covered in green smoke, and when it cleared there was a strange woman huddled protectively over another woman…a green woman…Zelena.  
Regina pulled herself free of Emma’s grip and rushed over as Zelena shakily stood on her feet. Robyn was crying loudly in her arms and a green Zelena said weakly “I think I just some lucky creature the most wickedly delicious bite of his life…to die for in fact” Her face grimaced in pain and just like that she fainted into the strange woman’s arms.


	2. Aint easy being green, when a stranger calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are only some parts of this story that are OUAT canon, but I take what works for me...SwanQueen wise. Love the show but some parts I might not remember because I was closing my eyes. LOL Robin Hood I always loved better than Hook, but they killed Robin off in the canon, no resurrection. WTF no happy ending for Regina?? Enough to make me write otherwise....
> 
> On The Strain point I lovvvveeeddd the character of Dutch Velders, but not enough story line for me. And..when she was featured in the initial major story lines she was helpless, and need someone to save her. NOT in this tale. So Please don't hate me for working both these canons to my own advantage.
> 
> No shade...Love both Once upon a time and The Strain, just want better storylines. I'm not sure if I'm the person to write the story but I'm willing to try. So here I am...first fan fiction.

Earlier that day….

Zelena thought it was a marvelous day and just perfect for a picnic lunch with her little one. She was dressed in green like her mother, riding in her new green pram. She found her favorite bench in the park on the edge of a woods, the perfect spot to be there, but not there. She could see some of the towns folk walking, making sure to give her a good looking over. She lived in the town, helped save the buggers when they most needed it, but she was still an enigma to them. A thing, a subject of amusement. They whispered and kept their distance so, she kept her distance. Mingling with the townsfolk wasn’t necessary and small talk definitely unnecessary, and she was okay with that. Part of her couldn’t blame them, but really in all seriousness the constant staring was just incredibly rude. Of course tales of her exploits with Hades have traveled about the town, but he was gone. Her one true love had proved to be her child. She just had herself and Robyn to think of….and Regina too. They had been through a lot, and it was hard. She wanted to know her sister, but it was hard working through everything that’s happened between them and to them. 

Robyn began to fuss and cry and Zelena felt something cold in the pit of her stomach. She pulled the baby into her arms and rocked her gently trying to soothe her. The feeling in the pit of her stomach continued to grow and an ill wind blew, her green hat flew across the park. The air was now filled with a stench. The loud hum of a motor and a loud bang rang throughout the park. Robyn wailed, as tears fell out of her eyes like projectiles, her high pitched screams echoing throughout the park. People were suddenly running and shouting in every direction. That’s when she saw them. A horde of creatures tearing themselves through the people in the park. There was a commotion, and shouting, they were mobbed around something. 

Her phone was ringing, she dug into her pocket of her green cape trying to manage her shaky hands with the chaos going on around her. The bushes behind the bench moved, and a figure emerged. The sound of the phone and the baby crying was all it needed to advance on its prey. She pulled out the phone and saw that Regina was calling her, she didn’t have a chance to answer the call. The creature grabbed Zelena by her shoulders and bit down on her on the neck, exerting all its force into her flesh.

The creature’s bite broke Zelena’s skin and instead of gushing blood green sparks shot out of her body propelling the creature into the air. Her phone flew backwards out of her hands. The creature flew into the sky and then burst into hundreds of bloody chunks, showering the witch with bloody nuggets. She slumped over in pain, holding onto her baby. She was hurt, her magic in full assault, her face fully green. The phone was still ringing, but some yards away.  
Her eyes were starting to blur but, in the distance, she could see creatures in the distance fighting something…someone? There was someone in the distance cutting through them, Bloody body parts sailing through the air. Blood gushing in sprays, the area continuously covered in bloody rainfalls. A tall woman, with a sword in hand moving fast…faster than anything she’s ever seen and then a cloud of shimmering dust assaulting the whole mob.  
Robyn began to scream in terror. Zelena held her in one arm and started to crawl towards the phone. She tried to soothe her crying child, but her cries only grew more desperate and the creatures took notice. Zelena struggled and continued to move towards the phone that was so close, but so far. She was so weak.  
The creatures were now moving towards her, she just had to get to the phone that fell behind the bench near the bushes. They were moving forward and starting to grab at her legs, she kicked the pram at them to delay their progress. She kept dragging her body towards the phone, while also trying to soothe her wailing child. She couldn’t die like this, she couldn’t let her baby die like this. The bite affected her magic, but she’d have to reach deep. She closed her eyes tight…her body glowing green and then felt a thud on her foot. When she opened her eyes, she saw the decapitated head of one of the creatures bounce off her foot onto the grass. In a blur the woman was there looking down at her, with a puzzled look on her face. Her eyes glowing like an electric neon sign, wisps of long brown hair blowing across her face the top of her head covered by a slouched yarn hat. Those electric eyes propelled Zelena to find the strength she needed just as the stranger knelt down and grabbed her by both arms. Her magic now alive, Zelena not only transported herself but the stranger along with her.  
****************************************

Regina rushed to her sister’s side, pushing the blonde woman aside. Robyn was wailing when Regina pulled her into her arms. Henry rushed to his mom’s side and grabbed the crying baby, soothing her immediately.  
“What happened to her?” Regina shouted while kneeling next to her sister, Emma moving up close beside her.  
The woman in front of them had her face covered in blood, her eyes a clear green sparkling underneath the tinge of the blood on her face. 

“Wow…You…” the woman said as she stared down at Regina and stepped closer. “Zelena!” Regina said while gently shaking her sister. 

“What the hell happened to my sister?” Regina demanded from the woman. 

“I think she was bitten” the woman said in a soft British accent. “I was fighting zombies and I saw a green sparks and zombie parts flying in the sky. I heard the baby crying and I tried to get to her as soon as I could”. “I tried to help her next thing you know I’m here.” Replied the strange woman.

“and…who are you?” Emma asked, still unsure of what to make of the stranger. 

“The name is Dutch” said the woman sternly. 

“She got bitten? I have more questions so you need to start from the beginning” Emma said while looking at the woman with a confused look on her face.

“The beginning meaning the whole worlds gone to shit! I’m fine with giving you all the answers you need since it looks like you people have been living in a fucking fairy tale!” Dutch said as she glared at Emma. 

“Henry can you help me with Neal and Robyn in the kitchen? ” Snow said loudly after gasping when she heard the foul language. 

Snow turned and put an arm around Henry’s shoulder. “they’re hungry and I can’t feed them both by myself.”

“So when stuff goes down I need to leave, I’m not a baby! Why do I always have to miss out on the good stuff?” Henry said his pubescent voice creaking at the end. 

“Henry!” both Emma and Regina said at the same time, Regina turning to give him a stern look and a nod towards the kitchen door. 

“you’re not a baby but Neal and Robyn are….neither needs to see or hear this.. please?” Snow said as looked at Henry.  
Henry looked at Snow and understood protecting the babies in that moment. “okay, but I’ll still be able to hear everything from the kitchen anyways” Henry said and carried Robyn into the kitchen behind Snow and Neal. 

Hook pulled out his sword.  
“You’ll have to excuse me sweetheart but why would we trust anything you have to say. Quite a coincidence that you arrived just as a horde of zombies invaded the town. The topping on the cake is arriving with this Wicked and also bitten Witch” Hook said while pointing his sword at Zelena on the floor. 

“Really? So my sister is to blame even though she’s lying here unconscious? ” Regina retorted while cradling a sleeping Zelena in her arms. 

“We’ve been here before, this could all be a game. Someone has to ask the hard questions, before you all invite her to tea. “ Hook replied sarcastically while waving his hook around the room. “How are we to know that these two didn’t cook up these zombies? Better yet how do we know dear old sis here won’t turn into one of them?” 

“I don’t think Zelena is behind this, still she wouldn’t put herself in danger and most definitely not her child“ Emma with her hands crossed her front of her. 

“She would never put Robyn in danger. If she was going to turn into one of them she would’ve turned into one already. it only took minutes for them turn the people on the street in front of Granny’s. . She’s breathing, I need to get a better look at the bite.”

“I don’t trust her, and I say we throw them both back out there with those things, there’s no reason they should be in here with us. “Hook said as he moved closer to the strange woman pointing his sword in her face.

“I Dare you!” Regina said while conjuring a fireball in her hand with a sneer on her face. 

Dutch had enough and this dude was really starting to piss her off, she pulled the sword out of the scabbard on her back. 

“Look, first I came here to help. Second, I’m not your sweetheart. Third, I don’t know what your fucking problem is, but you need to get that thing out of my face before you have another hook for a hand”. Her face was now in a scowl and the earring on her nose glinted as she glared into the blue eyes of the pirate. 

“Look I can tell that everything you’re saying is true, but you need to put that thing down first……” Emma shouted as she pulled her gun out and pointed at the stranger. 

“Good to know you still have my back Swan” Hook said as Regina turned and narrowed her eyes at him. “miss not your sweetheart looks like you’re outnumbered” Hook said smirking at Dutch.

“Whoa, Whoa, Whoa Maybe everyone should all just bring it back for a second here” David said while holding out his arms in surrender. “We don’t know what the hell we’re dealing with here, if she knows something maybe we should just hear her out” David pleaded to everyone in the room. 

“For God’s sake…what’s all the noise about!” Zelena said while shakily bringing herself to her feet. Regina snuffing out her fireball to hold onto her sister as she steadied herself. “Where is my daughter…where is Robyn?”

“She’s fine, she’s with Snow and Henry in the kitchen” Regina said while still supporting her sister.  
“I would be careful threatening her …...whatever she is. “I’m sure she would dispatch of Captain Guyliner here in seconds ” Zelena said as she chuckled in Hook’s direction.  
“From what I saw in the park she’s not one to mess with…and she saved my life!” 

“Hook, Emma put down your weapons, please?”

David turned towards the stranger. “Dutch… right…? Please? We want to hear you out ” David pleaded while holding up his arms in surrender to the whole group. Emma holstered her gun and Hook slowly sheathed his sword. 

Dutch sheathed her sword and walked over to Zelena. “Well I don’t know if that was an insult or a compliment, but you’re welcome all the same” Dutch said slowly bringing her eyes up to look into Zelena’s. 

“I’m glad you’re feeling better Greenie. We haven’t been properly introduced. I’m Dutch” she said as she wiped her hand on her jeans trying to get rid of the blood and grime caked on her hands. She grabbed Zelena’s hand still looking into her eyes.

The red head smiled nervously “Well darling beggars can’t be choosers and whatever you are” Zelena swallowed hard because this was something she didn’t often do. 

“You saved me and my daughter. It seems that I am in your debt my dear Duchess. As much as I adore nicknames, they’re insufficient as far as debts are concerned. My name is Zelena and you own a marker with my name on it” Zelena put her hand in hers and curtsied. Once her hand touched the beautiful stranger she found it hard to let go. Those eyes were pulling her in. The same eyes she saw in the park, but not the same eyes. The eyes but not the same eyes…electric blue gone and replaced with a beautiful green. A green not as green as her wicked envy but green as the sea. A sea that she could get lost in the longer she gazed into it. 

Regina scrunched her face, well it seemed like her sister was okay, she was definitely flirting with this stranger and that was typical Zelena.

She cleared her throat “Let me take a look at your shoulder”. She opened her palm and magicked bandages and ointment appeared in her hand. Zelena sat on the couch and unbuttoned her blouse so that Regina could see her shoulder. Except there wasn’t anything there except for a red crescent. 

Regina’s face took on a puzzled look. “What is it Sis? Is it bad?” Zelena asked with a terrified look on her face.  
“There’s nothing here, just a red crescent shaped mark. Is this where you got bitten? Are you feeling any pain?” 

Zelena shook her head slowly, “when that thing first bit me I was weak and couldn’t conjure my magic but after my little nap I feel as good as always!”  
Regina was puzzled, maybe a spell protected her?  
“Did you cast a protection spell?”  
“No, I didn’t see the bloody thing behind me, there wasn’t time. It died when it bit me.” Zelena replied as she slowly shook her head and hunched her shoulders. 

Regina waved her hand over her Zelena, eyes closed concentrating trying to sense if there was anything wrong. She couldn’t sense anything, somehow her sister and her niece had survived.

“Your magic must’ve prevented the infection from that bite. I can’t sense anything. I’m glad you’re okay…I was really worried about you and Robyn.” Regina grabbed Zelena into a hug. Zelena slightly surprised by the affection slowly wrapped her arms around her sister. 

Emma was still trying to rectify everything in her mind, zombies in Storybrooke?? if it wasn’t one monster to kill it was another. There were zombies roaming the streets, killing people in the town. Any monster they’ve ever encountered always served some type of purpose. There was always a reason. 

“What do they want? Why did they come here?” Emma asked while glancing at Dutch  
.  
“The world as we know it has changed” Dutch sighed as she sat on the arm of Regina’s couch.  
“Dark magic is everywhere and all types of undead walk the Earth. What you saw here today, the zombies, they were just the infantry, just the beginning. There are even scarier monsters…Strygoi…. Vampires. These vampires spread a deadly venom and the Master has usurped what magic he could in this realm to breed a deadly form of undead. Trucking zombies into town with bites damn near instantly contagious, fueled by stolen magic. They have been traveling here from NYC, leashed to the master’s purpose, one reason” Dutch replied as she stood up moved to walk in front of Regina. 

“They’re here for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who? What? Why? Who's coming for Regina and what does it have to do with this stranger called Dutch?
> 
> I have more...hope to post soon. :)


End file.
